talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pelor
Pelor, the Sun God, is one of the most widely-worshipped deities among humans. Some believe that he is their creator, although this is not a canonical part of Pelorite dogma. Description Clad in a white robe and glowing with the light of the sun, Pelor is typically represented as a bearded human in the prime of life. Most representations of him have him unarmed, his hands open and ready to accept all that seek his healing light. Realm The Halls of Peaceable Light are the home of Pelor, a vast and sprawling mansion among the Blessed Fields of Elysium. Surrounded by productive vineyards and orchards, and filled with the perpetual light of goodness, it is said that only the truly wicked will not find their troubles eased in the Halls. Dogma Pelor's doctrine is one of universal peace and love, represented by the light of the sun which shines on the good and evil alike. While wickedness is to be opposed, this is best done through love, charity and self-sacrifice, rather than through stern punishment or cruel retribution. Scriptures Pelor's holy book is the Book of Light, which contains the teachings of Pelor recorded during and directly after the Dawn War. It relates Pelor's role as creator of the sun, and tells of how Pelor saw the terrible destruction of the war from his solar palace and learned thereby that violence, by itself, cannot solve problems. Worshippers Most of Pelor's worshippers are human, and indeed Pelor is probably the most popular deity among humans. However, Pelor worship is not unknown among some non-humans, especially those who are cast out from their own kind. Clergy Pelor's clerics dress in white or yellow robes, and are often found working closely with their communities. While Pelorite chapels are often large and grand, they are also hospitals and schools, and only the most wicked would be turned away should they approach in sincere need. Druids Druidic worshippers of Pelor are common among human druids, especially among those who were raised among humans. As the god of the sun, Pelor represents the growing, ever-renewing force of nature, and Pelorite druids tend to be more involved in local settlements than is the norm for a druid. Paladins Pelor's doctrine of peace and love might seem at odds with the martial training of a paladin, but in truth the sun burns as well as it illuminates, and for those who seek to bring evildoers to justice, Pelor provides a worthy and powerful patron. Pelorite paladins tend to serve as defenders of their community, but when evil threatens - especially if the evil commands the forces of the undead - the paladins of Pelor make a terrifying foe on the field of battle. Rituals Pelorite clerics perform ceremonies at dawn, at noon, and at sunset, although different traditions within the faith prioritise different ceremonies. Most Pelorite ceremonies consist of kneeling before the sun, raising the arms above the head in a praising motion, and declaiming aloud the words of the prayer. Weekly gatherings of the faithful are typically marked by the singing of hymns, the collecting of alms, and communal acts of service. Temples Pelorite temples come in a range of size, from small shrines in wayside villages to grand and lofty marble structures in the heart of great cities. All, however, are spacious and open, with large windows to let in the sunlight. Pelorite structures tend to be white, whether they are made of naturally white materials or painted after construction Relics While remains of Pelorite saints are often claimed to have holy power, the most famous relic of the church is the Shield of Pelor, an ancient artifact of staggering power, believed to confer upon the wielder great martial prowess in the defence of the poor and helpless. Holy Days The most sacred day of the Pelorite calendar is Midsummers' Day, also called the Day of Light. Ceremonies are also conducted at the solstices, as well as the closed ceremony of Midwinter, which is conducted by priests of Pelor in closed rooms, wherein they fast, meditate and pray to help overcome the icy grip of winter. Parallels Pelor has parallels in both the Caliphatean religion and that of the Clanlands. In the former, he is represented by the sun-god Horus, chief of the pantheon. In the north, his aspects of leadership and wisdom are represented in the god Odin, while his traits of helping the weak and smiting the wicked are represented by Odur. Category:Gods